


Kids aren't alright

by canismortis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dont know where this is going yet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismortis/pseuds/canismortis
Summary: babyspicegf made a post on tumblr that goes like "naruto self insert fic im a social worker and i kill the third hokage with my bare hands and make sure all these children graduate high school" and I couldn't stop thinking about it because I hate the third hokage with my entire soul. So I made this. I'm not sure where this is going yet, or how much of the series I'm willing to rewrite. I just want my children to be happy.





	Kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> To make this story work, I had to age Itachi up a few years. I refuse to put a 13 year old in charge of a nation, even if canon thinks a 13 year old is able to make the decision to kill his entire family.  
> Basically the nine-tails attacked 6 years ago, making team 7 about 6 years old which is how old Sasuke was when Itachi killed the clan.

“Hiruzen, you must not have understood my terms.” 

An old man dressed in white and red robes turns from the crystal orb he was lost in. His face is purposely blank, years of training to keep his emotions masked, but the shock he felt was poorly hidden from her. 

“I gave Naruto a home, which is what you asked for. Not many could stand the idea of caring for the prison of the nine tails, but the Haruno family were willing. More specifically Mebuki, who had just had a child of her own, felt she could take care of both Naruto and her own child.” Hiruzen coughs, still refusing to make eye contact. 

“I know you’re upset at the money you’ve given the Haruno family, it would have been cheaper just to buy an apartment for the boy and give him a small allowance. You surely must understand why I am here, why I have been forced to come back here and stand in your presence again after five years. I know of the crimes you are about to allow, the crimes you have already covered up, and the suffering you are about to endow on the entire village.” She pulls up a chair and sits, not a sound was made. 

“If you’re talking about the Wildfire Contingency, it is the Uchiha who brought it upon themselves.” 

“And what have you done to talk the Uchiha out of a coup-d'etat? What have you done for them; besides blame them for an attack you know they did not orchestrate, sequester them to a corner and herd them in like animals, treat them like second class citizens? If it was you, if your own government treated you like an animal would you not fight back for the freedom you so deserve?”

“We gave them the police force-“ Hiruzen starts. 

“As a way to spy on them, to placate them because you don’t want them in your government.” 

“We gave them their chance! They are the ones that brought the Nine Tails here!” He stands up, slamming his fist on his desk. 

She stands, her navy blue robe sleeves hanging off her her bandaged arms. She moves closer to the desk as Hiruzen cowers back into his seat.

“You know that it was not the Uchiha that brought him here, you know it was not their actions that caused this. I warned you about the attack, I warned you that the treatment of the Uchiha was wrong and unjust, and yet you have done nothing. I am done asking you to right your wrongs, now I am demanding it. Persecute Danzo for his acts of treason, call out the nation for its hatred of their own kin, and find a new Hokage. You are no longer fit to rule, you were no longer fit to rule a long time ago.” 

Hiruzen stares in shock, “How-how will I persecute Danzo? I have no proof of his actions, I have no proof that the Wildfire Contingency is his doing. I have no ground to stand on.” 

She reaches into her robes, pulling out a thick roll of documents and sets them on the desk in front of Hiruzen. 

“These will be all you need, it has all the incriminating evidence you need to deal with Danzo. You are evidenced in these documents as well, I expect you to apologize for your mishandling and step down from office after releasing these.”

“Who do you expect to take the role of Hokage if I step down? Jiraiya refuses, and we have no other viable candidates.” He takes the documents from the desk, slipping them into his robes. 

“Yes, you do. You refuse to see it because of your bias. I think it's about time an Uchiha takes control, don't you?”

He looks confused for a moment, and then realization spreads across his face. “But, the boy is too young.” 

“How old was Minato when he became Hokage?”

“Itachi is younger than he was, Minato was 19 when he officially became Hokage! Itachi is only 17, barely even a man.”

“Yet, he is man enough to take the command to kill his clan? To slay his mother and father?”

“That is different, he's agreed that peace isn’t an option-” Hiruzen is cut off when she puts her finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to quiet down.

“Peace isn’t an option, there will be no peace with corrupt old men running the show. The Senju have hated the Uchiha since the beginning, and it shows in the government they have created. Itachi has already shown that he will put the greater good of the village first, making his unbiased and a perfect Hokage candidate. Unbiased is something you can no longer be Hiruzen.” She stands, silently making her way to the door. “Do as you’ve been told and peace will remain in the village, ignore the warnings I’ve given you and you will face me one last time.”

She pauses at the door, her hand on the frame. 

“Remember, I have seen many versions of you. I know what you’ve done, what you haven’t done, and what you’ve wanted to do. Heed my warnings, Lord Third.” With her final warning, she vanishes. Nothing left behind to show she was there. 

The third Hokage relaxes back into his chair and wipes the beads of sweat that have collected at his brow. He lets himself calm down thoroughly before signalling in the Anbu that waited outside his door. They never knew she was there, and they never will.

“Nobu, send for Hatake Kakashi.” 

“Yes, Lord Third.” Nobu vanishes into the air.

Only a few minutes pass before Kakashi appears before Hiruzen. 

“That was fast, Kakashi.” He remarks. “Not sleeping again?” 

“You called for me, sir?” Kakashi says from his kneeling position. 

“Get up and take a seat, we have much to discuss.”

Hiruzen hands Kakashi the documents. Even though he is a high level Anbu leader, he was not privy to the information surrounding the Wildfire Contingency. 

“I had heard rumors of a coup-d’etat….” His hands shake as he reads the documents. 

They entail everything Danzo has done to sabotage the Uchiha, including his murder of Uchiha Shisui. His death was the turning point for Itachi, the moment he realised that peace was not an option. It includes transcriptions of meetings between the council and Itachi. Meeting where Itachi agrees to kill every member of his clan, except his brother, only so the government doesn’t take matters into their own hands.

“I will be releasing all of these documents to the public very soon, and the Wildfire Contingency will be no more.” Hiruzen sighs.

“But, Lord Third… This incriminates you as well.”

“As it does.”

“You’ll surely be told to resign from office!” Kakashi leans forward, his emotions screening across his face. 

“I am resigning after I talk to the person I’d like to take the position after me. The wrongs I have committed, whether by letting them happen or doing them myself, are too great for me to stay here. I must atone for my actions.”

Kakashi leans back, still scanning the documents. He wonders how a kid like Itachi was able to make the decision to kill his own family, how he could betray his own blood like that. Until he realizes, if Itachi doesn’t kill his family, Konoha will. The Uchiha will continue with their coup, and in retaliation everyone of them will be murdered. At least by taking this on himself, he keeps most of the Uchiha name clean and is able to save at least one of them. 

Kakashi clears his throat, “what would you like me to do, Lord Third?”

“Bring me Uchiha Itachi and alert Ibiki of what we are about do, but be careful. Danzo has Root members that even I don’t know about. To stop Danzo, we need to act fast but carefully.” 

Kakashi stands and bows before disappearing, only a small cloud of smoke where he once was. 

Hiruzen grabs his Hokage hat, staring at the bold red emblem. He sighs, realising this may be the last time he wears it, and puts it on. He waits for his successor, if he so chooses, to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so if there are any spelling/grammatical errors let me know!   
> Also, I'm 100% not sure how to tag this so if y'all have any suggestions I'm all ears.   
> I'm pretty sure that the name of the plan to kill the Uchiha isn't named in the series, but I've read it called the Wildfire Contingency before so thats what I called it. I hope thats okay, all credit (as far as I know) for that name goes to Weialala and their series "In good company" and "Ragnarǫkr" (which if you haven't read those yet, omg you have to they're so good I wanna die).  
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
